Playlists
by eccedentesiasticshadow
Summary: 3/4 shitty, fluff Pikotane drabbles written by LS. Again inspired by OTPprompts. Piko is cold and borrows Kuro's sweater, which has his iPod in the pocket. He finds a playlist with his name on it - full of rock 'n roll love songs. And how is he gonna deal with that? Carefully.


Piko shivered. It was a bit cold, and it was springtime. He liked spring, for it brought warm weather and ended the snow. But, although it was "officially" spring, the weather seemed to have no intent on warming up yet.

He shivered more. Math class was annoying enough without the chill in his arms. Kuro, his best friend and roommate, glanced at him.

"You okay?" he asked quietly, red-magenta eyes showing concern for his friend.

Piko nodded. "It's too damn cold if you ask me," he replied just as quietly. Kuro nodded and slowly unbuttoned the sweater that Piko had made for him last semester when he had been required to take a fabrics class. The ravenet offered it to him.

"You can wear this until you're warm again," Kuro murmured. Piko blushed. Kuro did not give up his sweater easily. Piko took it gracefully, buttoning it up. It had some black hair on it from Kuro's relentless shedding; but it was warm from the black haired boy wearing it all day and all night for the past twelve days.

"Mm…" Piko burrowed himself into it. It was a size and a half bigger than what he would have worn, but it was cozy and instantly warmed him up.

Math class passed and Kuro left to go to one of his electives – art. Kuro was quite the artist and mostly sat alone in the corner with a clipboard, paper and a pencil and drew until the bell rang. He easily topped the class.

Piko, on the other hand, had to leave to go to his own elective – IT. They weren't allowed to use YouTube while working on their projects, so he usually would just take out his iPod, given to him by a teacher last semester as a gift, and listen to that while he worked in Flash.

He reached into the sweater pocket, having forgotten that the sweater was Kuro's, not his, and pulled out a black iPod – not his. He sighed and figured he could work with Kuro's music just the same. _Might have a good playlist or two on it,_ he mused.

He scanned the screen, going into his friend's playlists. And Piko stopped dead.

-**Piko-**

**1) ****[Avantasia] What Kind of Love**

**2) ****[Warrant] Cherry Pie**

**3) ****[DragonForce] Trail of Broken Hearts**

**4) ****[Plain White T's] Hey There Delilah**

**5) ****[Hatsune Miku] Heartbeat #0822**

**6) ****[All Time Low] A Love Like War**

**7) ****[Sick Puppies] All The Same**

**8) ****[Jon Bon Jovie] You Give Love a Bad Name**

**9) ****[We the Kings] Check Yes Juliet**

**10) **** [Blue Oyster Cult] Don't Fear the Reaper**

**11) ****[Joan Jett and the Blackhearts] I Love Rock n Roll**

**12) **** [3 Doors Down] Kryptonite**

Piko stared at the list in disbelief. Every single one of those songs – in their own way – sounded like a love song. He put the playlist on shuffle, and because he didn't know some of those songs, started to listen to the playlist that made his roommate think of him.

He worked quietly in Flash, drawing and creating the animations that his teacher wanted him to make. Once he was done, he started working in on small animations that went with the songs. And somehow, he ended up writing down the song names so he could put them in a playlist on his own iPod. Later, that would be.

The bell rang for the end of school that day. Piko got up and went to his locker; dumping in his books and retrieving his bag. The white haired boy then waited for his roommate to join him. It didn't take long; Piko having begun to rehearse how to ask about the playlist in his head.

They rode the bus together like usual; Kuro taking the window seat.

"Ne, Kuro…" Piko began, unsure of how to say it.

"Yeah?" the ravenet replied, looking at his companion.

"Uhm… in your sweater was your iPod, and I listened to it in IT… and there was a playlist with my name in the title… a-and it was made up of love songs…" He trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

Kuro's eyes went wide, a loud blush spreading across pale cheeks. His expression was mainly comprised of an "oh shit". The ravenet didn't know how to respond to that at all. But, he had wanted to do a very certain thing ever since he and Piko had begun to live together.

He leaned close and pressed a chaste, gentle kiss to Piko's cheek. It wasn't exactly the dramatic, movie styled kiss on the lips that he would have preferred, but it worked all the same.

Piko stared at him for a second, unsure of how to counter that. He gave up trying; and smiled, sneaking close and sitting on Kuro's lap.

"No need to say it… I love you too." Piko returned the kiss, bumping his lips on the tip of his roommate's nose.

Kuro returned the smile, albeit still blushing.

"Thank you," he murmured.


End file.
